Multi-stage rocket and missile systems include complex guidance units configured to control rocket motors and attitude control systems (ACS) in a plurality of stages that are jettisoned after launch. The guidance unit controls each of the motors and ACSs through wires, including insulated and shielded cables, that run from the guidance unit to each of the motors and ACSs. Additionally, the guidance unit communicates with a vertical launch system (VLS). To maximize the range and burn out velocity of these systems the wires are conventionally run outside of the multiple stages and along the rocket exterior to optimize space for the rocket motors.
Attempts have been made to minimize the exterior profile of the wires and thereby minimize aerodynamic drag. In one example, the wires are laminated into the side of the rocket body to eliminate raceway covers and fasteners for coupling the cable to the rocket body. Lamination is generally used with smaller quantities of wire. In larger rockets with multiple stages and a larger corresponding number of wires lamination is difficult. Alternatively, lighter and flatter wires are used for lamination (e.g., integration into the rocket body). However, these wires lack the robust features of cabling needed for some missile applications including EMI shielding, insulation and the like.
Additionally, components in the wires and raceways are constructed with materials to reduce weight and thereby maximize burn out velocity. In one example, raceway covers are constructed with high temperature composites. Composite raceway covers are expensive, are susceptible to failure because of thermal loads and difficult to manufacture.